


Mistletoe

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: 5 times through the year they were almost caught, and 1 time they were actually caught.Last Day of Yule. Prompt: Mistletoe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Yule 2k19 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Last Day of Yule! And Happy New Year!
> 
> If you want to check out [this blog post](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.com/2020/01/writing-process-goals-for-2020.html) for some information on how I'm hoping 2020 will turn out. 
> 
> See you later, darlings!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

1--Valentine’s Day

“You guys have fun, Bucky and I will be fine here,” Tony assured Steve as he exited the common kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn.

“If you’re sure,” Steve said uncertainly, his motorcycle keys in hand.

“God, Stevie, we’ll be fine. You, however, aren’t going to be if you stand Sharon up,” Bucky pointed out from where he was sitting out on the sofa. “We’re just watching movies and eating.”

With a quick look at the watch on his wrist and a quiet curse, Steve finally agreed and left the two to their “not” date.

“Finally!” Tony muttered, settling next to Bucky. He was just leaning in to kiss the smirk off the other man’s face when the door opened again, and he sprang back across the couch.

“Sorry, forgot my wallet,” Steve called out before the door closed and they were alone again.

2--Bucky’s Birthday

It was early, just after dawn, but Tony and Bucky were awake, standing in the windows of common floor watching the sun rise over the New York skyline.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Tony murmured, leaning up to give the older man a kiss.

A beep interrupted, however, and the two men separated as the shuffling sound of someone—probably Clint—coming down the hallway reached their ears.

Clint signed a sleepy ‘good morning’ before he disappeared into the kitchen.

3--Tony’s Birthday

Bucky came into the lab with Tony’s new huge cup in his hands, full of creamed coffee with sugar, which was not Tony’s usual, but definitely the genius’ preferred drink. He set it on the table next to Tony’s elbow, wrapping his flesh arm around the genius’ waist. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheekbone, rubbing his nose against the soft skin beneath him.

“Happy birthday, котенок,” he murmured, leaning in for a kiss to Tony’s pouting lower lip.

The doors to the lab opened again and sighing, Bucky pulled away to lean against the worktable as Steve entered the room.

4--Fourth of July / Steve’s Birthday

Tony was coming back from the bathroom when he was grabbed from a closet and dragged inside. Before he could even squeak, lips he knew well were covering his own and he was melting into the touch, opening to the arms around him.

Gasping when that mouth migrated to his neck, Tony arched against the wall he’d been pressed to. “Buck,” he moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the bun at the back of Bucky’s head.

A beep interrupted them again, and groaning Bucky pulled away, pressing against Tony’s chest and dropping his head to the genius’ shoulder. He sighed before pulling away, stepping back and waiting to see who or what was coming that had interrupted them.

“Tony?”

5--Halloween

“Everyone ready?” Tony’s voice asked from the intercom.

Their costumes were supposed to be a surprise, so they were all on their floors and were going to meet on the common floor for a reveal, so after the others sent their readiness with Friday, one by one they either took the stairs or the elevator up or down to the common floor.

Tony stepped into the elevator, smoothing out his suit with a grin. The elevator didn’t go down to the common floor though, stopping two floors down for the doors to open to Bucky standing in the hallway to the floor he shared with Steve grinning at him.

At first glance, it appeared that Bucky was dressed up as the Winter Soldier, which CHEATING, but Tony noticed what Bucky was actually dressed as when he noticed the lack of tactical belts and leather on Bucky’s torso.

“You make a lovely, Morticia, darling,” Tony purred as Bucky stepped into the elevator car, backing him into the wall.

“Thank you, love,” Bucky returned with a grin, nudging their noses together.

He leaned down to kiss Tony, but they were interrupted again by Steve’s voice over the intercom, “Are you two coming down at any time today?”

Growling, Bucky pulled away and leaned back against the wall, waving at the sensor in the ceiling for Friday to start the cart again.

+1--Christmas

Humming softly under his breath, Tony stirred the pot of hot chocolate on the stove. Reaching for the mint chocolates on the island above the stove, he jolted only slightly when hands dropped onto his waist. He turned to speak and was cut off by a quick kiss from Bucky that had the previously noisy room falling silent.

“Mistletoe,” Bucky told him cheekily, pointing to the pot hanging rack above them.

“Oh, you little shit,” Tony remarked before he grabbed the other man around the collar and tugged him back to him, capturing his lips soundly.

Cheering behind them meant nothing as they leaned back against the counter rather than the stove.


End file.
